


Distractions

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Teasing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley finds himself distracted in more ways than one by Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riley had been trying not stare. He couldn’t help it, he watched apprehensive as Tyler did another handstand. His entire body straining to stay up right, it was certainly impressive.

He licked his lips and tried to focus on dodging Ivan’s attacks. They had been at for a while now. Riley had been steadily improving but then Ivan would catch him off guard and take advantage of his inattentiveness. 

Riley had kept his eyes on Tyler too long, he felt the point of Ivan’s sword against his chest. He looked away from Tyler to see Ivan's look of disappointment.

“Come now, Sir Riley. Surely you can do better than that?”

Riley sighed, he had been distracted as he often was when Tyler was around.

“Again” he said, raising his weapon to fight. He swung furiously at Ivan. Ivan effortless blocked him. He was confident as he drove Ivan back towards the nearby trees until the world came up underneath him and he fell face first onto the ground.

He got up and quickly dusted the dirt of his clothes. Feeling frustrated and slightly embarrassed, Riley sat down and took a break. He took a swig from his canteen bottle. He felt the rush of cool water brush against his lips. It certainly felt good.

He watched as Tyler made his way over to him in surprise.

Smiling, Tyler sat down near him. Riley was unsure what to do now shifted uncomfortably.

“Hey, Riley how’s the training going?”

Riley blushed and looked down at his feet.

_Why was he acting like this?_

“Good I guess.” Continuing to stare at the ground.

“Alright, see you back at the base.” Tyler gave him a small pat on the back before walking away.

Riley watched wistful as Tyler grew further away.


	2. Awkward

As Riley made his way back to base, he found Chase staring at him. This wasn't unusual because Chase often stared at him until he had turned around to face him. It was honestly unnerving. He sighed with exasperation "What is it Chase?" 

He wondered what it was Chase had to say this time. Chase's expression grew mischievous, a huge grin sprouted on his face. Riley raised an eyebrow but said nothing waiting for a response from Chase. Chase got up from where he was sitting and walked up to Riley amused.

"I know."

Riley rolled his eyes "Know what Chase?"

He didn't have the slightest idea what exactly Chase was talking about. He didn't have time to play twenty questions.

  
"Either tell me, or get out of my way."

When Chase didn't move, Riley pushed past him as he walked off. As he moved away he heard Chase call out from behind him.

"Did you think I wouldn't know mate? "

Riley guts squirmed, he was getting slight nervous now. What was it that Chase knew exactly? Could it be he knew about his crush on Tyler. Riley felt sick, he gripped the nearby lab table for support.

How much did he know? How could he know?

He swallowed back the bile that was building up in his throat. He felt like throwing up, this was certainly going to be bad. Chase would mock him for it, he knew.

"I don't blame you, I'm catch myself staring sometimes."

Riley turned around shocked "Look, you can't tell anyone."

Chase grinned "No worries mate, I won't tell a soul." He winked at him "It's okay if you have a crush on me."

Riley stood shocked unable to process what he was hearing before it all crashed down on him in waves. "What?" He almost laughed as relief washed over him, Chase had thought Riley actually had a crush on him. The idea was laughable at most.

He snorted, "No, I actually don't have a crush on you."

Chase's eyes widened "Really? You just said-"

"I'm not into you, Chase" Riley said firmer than he intended.  
  
"Wow, that hurts mate. It really does." Chase said in mock seriousness. 

Riley rolled his eyes and just as he turned to leave, he bumped into Tyler sending him to the ground. Tyler offered his hand, smiling down at him. Causing Riley to lose his train of thought.

"S-Sorry" he managed before going silent again.

Tyler shrugged "No problem."

Riley found that he was at a loss for words. As he struggled to regain his composure, he saw from the corner of his eye that Chase was watching this exchange rather closely. Awkwardly he slipped away from the room, leaving everyone else behind. 

 

 


	3. Confessions

Riley threw himself into his work that day. Avoid any and all distractions. He was alert at all times, making sure the tables were wiped down and that the floor wasn’t messy.

“Hey, Riley” 

With reservation, Riley looked up slow to find Chase looking down at him.

“Shouldn’t you be working” Riley said annoyed. 

Chase sat down and put his feet up on the table Riley had just gotten finished wiping down. He looked down at Chase with disdain.

“Taking a break mate, I’m entitled to one once in a while.”

“Yeah, only if you’re working at all”

Chase looked almost taken aback. “I have been busy.”

Riley raised an eyebrow “Doing what exactly?”

“Well, there were these really hot girls and-“

“I don’t want to hear it, you’re so lazy Chase.”

Riley sighed and walked towards one of the unfinished tables. He carried the leftover food and dumped in the garbage as he swept up. He had just finished sweeping up the last of the garbage. Just as he was finishing up he heard Chase again.

"So what's up with you and Tyler?"

Riley swallowed but said nothing, he didn't want to Chase to know that he liked Tyler as more than a friend. He had a hard enough time as it is.

"Nothing" he said quickly.

"That's bull, I know you look at him sometimes and act like you don't."

Riley turned to face him sighing "What is it that you want Chase?"

Chase's face lit up, he grinned at Riley. "Is it true, do you like Tyler as more than a friend?"

Riley swallowed, he had never said this particular thought out loud, and the thought of verbalizing this pained him. He looked around uncertainly; he wanted to be certain Tyler would walk in as he was confessing. He took several deep calming breaths. He shuddered and then he finally spoke.

"Yes" he said quietly.

Chase nodded "I knew it."

Riley sighed "Are you going to rub it in now?"

"No" Chase got up until he was standing right in front of Riley. "I wouldn't do that, I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of a lot of rejection."

Riley looked up confused, from his understanding. He always saw Chase as someone who was self assured and confident. Someone who wasn't really used to rejection, was he really that wrong about Chase?

Chase clapped him on the back. "I won't tell your secret is safe with me."

Riley hesitated "So do you think I should tell him?"

Chase shook his head, "It doesn't matter what I think, just trust yourself. When the time is right, you'll know."

Riley stood still for a moment "What if-"

Chase put up a hand to silence him "No, If he doesn't see you that way. That's fine; just know that if he does that doesn't make you any less."

Riley nodded; he would take Chase's advice. He gave a small smile. "Thanks Chase"

"Don't mention it mate."

 


End file.
